eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4557/4558 (27 December 2012)
Synopsis Bianca, Tyler, Whitney, Liam, Tiffany and Morgan sell stall goods and carol sing to raise some cash to make a meal and cake for Carol, but it doesn’t go to plan. Liam buys McKlunky's’s meals instead, and recruits Ray to help make the perfect cake. Ray tells Bianca she should thank Liam for getting the kids video games. Bianca asks Liam where he got them; he reveals Derek left a load of stolen goods in their garage. Bianca tells Jack, who says to call the police or get rid of it all. Michael overhears. Bianca catches Liam selling more goods and begs him to bin them. Bianca calls the police, but then discovers the stolen goods have mysteriously disappeared from the garage. Tanya calls to cancel her honeymoon to discover Max had changed it to a cheap trip to Spain. Tanya asks Kirsty to leave, but she says she won’t without Max. Tanya tells Max they’re going to Spain together after all. Alfie gives Kirsty a barmaid job at the Vic. Carol tells Max and Jack they must tell Jim about Derek. Alice goes with them. AJ returns to the square and Masood orders him and Zainab to spend the day together to try get along otherwise Zainab won’t get her New Year’s Eve party and AJ will be kicked out. Masood thinks AJ and Zainab are getting on but all isn’t rosy. Zainab blackmails AJ: if he gets Tamwar and Ayesha together and pretends to Masood that they’re friends, she’ll let him stay. AJ shakes on it. Lola tells Phil she wants Jay and Cora as godparents, but Phil insists on Peggy and Grant. Lola tells Phil she’ll allow that if she gets a day alone with Lexi; they compromise on 3 hours. Lola accepts Poppy’s offer of work at Booty’s. Phil is furious when Lola is late and kicks off when he finds her in Booty’s. Roxy worries about Kat’s involvement in Alfie’s life. Michael tells Roxy everyone thinks she’s Alfie’s rebound girl. Patrick gives Jay some money to treat Abi. He’s happy that Fatboy’s loved up too, but tells Denise she needs to get some love in her life. Credits Main cast *Patsy Palmer as Bianca Butcher *James Forde as Liam Butcher *Lindsey Coulson as Carol Jackson *Devon Higgs as Morgan Butcher *Maisie Smith as Tiffany Butcher *Shona McGarty as Whitney Dean *Tony Discipline as Tyler Moon *Nitin Ganatra as Masood Ahmed *Nina Wadia as Zainab Khan *Phaldut Sharma as AJ Ahmed *Himesh Patel as Tamwar Masood *Shivani Ghai as Ayesha Rana *Danielle Harold as Lola Pearce *Steve McFadden as Phil Mitchell *Perry Fenwick as Billy Mitchell *Letitia Dean as Sharon Rickman *Jake Wood as Max Branning *Jo Joyner as Tanya Cross *Lorna Fitzgerald as Abi Branning *Jacqueline Jossa as Lauren Branning *Scott Maslen as Jack Branning *Jasmyn Banks as Alice Branning *Rita Simons as Roxy Mitchell *Shane Richie as Alfie Moon *Rachel Bright as Poppy Meadow *Jamie Borthwick as Jay Mitchell *Chucky Venn as Ray Dixon *Tameka Empson as Kim Fox *Rudolph Walker as Patrick Trueman *Linda Henry as Shirley Carter *Steve John Shepherd as Michael Moon Guest cast *Leigh Jones as Mr Passmore Category:Episode Category:2012 Episodes Category:Hour-long Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns